


Unwanted

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Across Space And Time [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Crushes, GOD what are tags, Inspired by a roleplay, It's really just Blue having Thoughts™, M/M, Prequel, and whatnot, but he's okay with it, but they're not in a relationship yet, he's not okay with it, romantic feelings, sort of panic i guess, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "Blue doesn't do terrifying. He doesn't do scary movies, or horror games, or even haunted houses, and he most definitely doesn't do this kind of terrifying, the kind of terrifying that involves feelings and putting them out there just to potentially get them hurt."Blue's in love and he doesn't want to be.A prequel of sorts to a roleplay between Mod and I; that kind of explains the summary ("Originally, it was just supposed to be a one-night stand. A fling, just to get Red out of his system. It's not like he's never done it before. He hadn't expected to fall in love.") which is in Blue's POV for some ungodly reason.This doesn't have to be read to understand Across Space And Time, but it does explain Blue's motives for getting Red to his house, and it will explain a lot of things in the remake of Blue's POV once that finally comes out.





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey did you think Blue was a good person? hah! i laugh in your face! 
> 
> so this is a short partner fic/prequel to the main storyline, which honestly, it's more of a prequel to the Blue's POV that has... yet to come out. but it will eventually. and this has been burning a hole in my notes, originally i sorta was writing it as something just for mod, because we do that sometimes... we send each other little... backstory snippets I guess? or we'll just bounce ideas back and forth for a while and we work up our backstory that way. but then you know. i started writing the fic so i figured i'd just clean it up a bit and post it. considering i never even sent it to mod in the first place HAH i totally forgot to ;-;
> 
> ANYWAYS enjoy i guess.

He hardly even knows his name.

 

Alright. He knows his name. Everyone knows his name. Everyone knows about big bad Red, traipsing through hallways and giving sideways glares; the guy who pushes everyone away and snarls at even the most innocent of questions.

 

The point is, he hardly knows this guy, and here he is, late at night, stuck awake thinking about him. Red probably doesn't even know he exists. Or maybe he does. Maybe there are finally rumors about the little skeleton trying to sleep his way through the school. Hey, who says he can't have his own reputation, too? But there are no dirty looks, no bashful glances. No one 'coming to him for a good time.' He's been careful. He has to be, otherwise, his little innocent act wouldn't be able to get under people's skins as easily as it does now.

 

He knows it's not normal to not want to date anyone. Or at least... not as common. He's not aromantic, or at least, he doesn't think so. He just doesn't want to get hurt. He doesn't have many friends, doesn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend; he has his brother. That's all he needs.

 

And then he saw Red.

 

And something sort of. Changed.

 

He never cared what other people got up to; the way he sees it is, if it doesn't affect him, it's not his problem. He fends for himself, and the only other person he cares about was Stretch... But the first time he sees Red, hunched up at a table in the dining hall, sitting alone, so painfully alone-- Something inside him _ached,_ screaming at him to go over there, to go to Red--

 

Anyways.

 

Since that moment, he's been sort of... obsessed.

 

He's used to getting horny over someone. You could almost call it crushing if he had any sort of romantic oriented desire towards them. He'd think about them, maybe have a wet dream or two, but it never really lasted more than a week, if they ignored his attempts to get them in bed at least. And Red? He wasn't even going to try to get Red to his house. There was no point. He'd say no, turn him away with a snarl. Hell, Red probably wouldn't even let him close enough to begin with.

 

So he figured he could just work himself through it like he always does.

 

Only, the problem was, he thought about Red _all_ the time. And the thing is, he didn't think about Red like he thought about his other... 'crushes.' With other people, it was just physical, fantasies of being bent over a table, or shoved against a wall, tangled up in the other. And while that surely took up _some_ of his thoughts about Red, the majority of the time, he was just thinking about... Red.

 

Red, just being Red.

 

Red, at his house, curled up against him watching TV. Red, with his lack of nose buried in a book, his gravely voice deep as he read to him. Red, baking cookies with him, eating all the batter when he thinks he's not looking. Red, just, existing and being the brightest thing on the planet.

 

He's _never_ thought about doing that kind of domestic, fluffy stuff with anyone, except for his brother. But, maybe it would be different than when he does those things with Stretch... Maybe Red would hold him even closer than his brother does, cuddle into him, arms a solid weight around his waist... Maybe they'd bump elbows while they baked, Red just so insistent on standing _right_ next to him. Maybe he'd fall asleep with his head in Red's lap, lulled into a relaxed state that's hard to come by in the first place, just by the sound of the other's voice. And Red wouldn't seem as lonely, because Red would be _alone_ anymore. Red would have Blue, and Blue would have Red.

 

He _wants_ Red, he realizes.

 

Doesn't want him as just a quick fuck, a one night stand that he'll never talk to again. He just wants him to be close, to eat breakfast with him, to do laundry with him, to fall asleep next to him after a hard day of work. He _wants_ Red on a deeper level than he's ever wanted anyone, he wants--

 

\--

 

Blue sits up abruptly, and the sharp breath of air he takes is loud enough to echo through his dark room; pulled out of his contemplating by the sudden, sickening realization.

 

He _loves_ Red.

 

He has a crush on him, a romantic crush, a type of crush he's _never_ had before. He wants Red _romantically_. He can't-- He can't want that--

 

One of his hands comes up to grip the fabric of his onesie, as if it could ground him, as if it could help the sudden pounding, frantic beating of his Soul.

 

Blue has _never_ had a romantic desire for anyone. He never wanted to. He never wanted to put himself out there, all of his feelings laid bare, only for them to leave him in the end. He's always worn his feelings on his sleeve, always been a little too clingy, and he knows that if he was ever hurt... He'd never get over it.

 

Or maybe he was just too scared to try.

 

Either way, it's terrifying, the thought of wanting Red that way, and Blue doesn't _do_ terrifying. He doesn't do scary movies, or horror games, or even haunted houses, and he most definitely doesn't do _this_ kind of terrifying, the kind of terrifying that involves feelings and putting them out there just to potentially get them hurt.

 

Blue doesn't _fall in love._

 

He knows what he has to do. He has to get Red out of his system. He has to have Red, _just once._ Just once, so that he can forget about all of this. Just once, so that he can satisfy his desires and move on. Just... Just once.

 

He has to have him. Just once.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton


End file.
